kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Politics
AVISTRA I Senate Central Offices, Destar City The cowardly-looking man entered the room hesitatingly. The man who was seated before him, a wide desk made of the finest wood one could find on the market between them, happened to be the most consequential man in all of Avistra. Supreme Chancellor Keggen looked tired as always and therefore in a state to be easily vexed. Even after months since he’d been hired to work in the Senate Central Offices, Morris could still not shake off that nervousness that came with working so close with such a significant political figure. As Morris covered the distance from the door to the desk of the dark-lit office -after several attempts at his life, it’d been deemed dangerous for him to work in spaces with open windows- the man looked up from the papers he’d hitherto been studying and acknowledged the presence of his subordinate, “What is it Morris?” “Sir, we’ve received word from our moon base in the J-17-b12765 system”, Morris informed the Chancellor. “J-17-b…? Demakor! What news could there possibly be from this obsolete planet that would concern us?” “It’s been reported that the Nexus Force has formed a blockade over the planet of Demakor in pursuit of some Crux criminal. No signs if they intend to initiate hostilities, yet”, Morris explained. “What?! Do these reckless idiots have no concern for maintaining the fragile thing that is the peace and stability of our galaxy?” the Supreme Chancellor replied with frustration .“I have allowed them to upset our peace by telling wild stories of imaginary enemies, I’ve let them even recruit those dim enough to believe said stories, but that was because their actions remained contained on Crux. If they are to going to meddle with galactic affairs, then I’m afraid I’ll have to intervene. I will not tolerate this after the fiasco in Avistra IV. We cannot have Crux controlling Demakor. “Morris, send a message to our embassy in Crux immediately. They are to relay that should the Nexus Force to so far as land on Demakor, it will be taken as a hostile action against Demakor with intent at takeover. In defence of a planet that has no means to defend itself and in order to sustain intergalactic peace, they must be informed that in such case the Avistran Alliance shall no choice but to declare war against the Nexus Force and Crux”. “But sir, do you have the authority to make such a decision without the Senate’s consent?” “Do you think that I cannot convince them if it comes to it? No, in cases such as these it’s better to address the issue with as much haste as possible and deal with the bureaucratic process afterwards. Now the message, Morris”. “Yes sir, immediately!” GALLANT IV Ministry of Foreign Affairs “The Prime Minister and Minister for Defence to see you, sir”, Denise’s voice was carried through the intercom. “Let them in, Denise”, the Minister for Foreign Affairs told his secretary whilst pushing the intercom’s button. Shortly afterwards, a man and a woman entered the room. Prime Minister Hirenveis and Minister Medavia respectively. “I trust that you’ve heard the news”, the Prime Minister began with no introductions. “Avistra’s threat to the Nexus Force? Who hasn’t heard?” Minister Krugel replied. “Yes, it’s all we can do to keep the masses from knowing after all”, Hirenveis said. “But Avistra against the Crux System? Possibly even getting influence on Demakor. We cannot allow that”. “The Avistrans are sure to get support from Avistra II and III”, Minister Medavia interjected in her usual business-like manner. “Should we wish to put pressure on them, we’re going to need allies”. “I’ve already contacted my counterpart in Gallant V”, Krugel assured. “Although there’s been no vote, yet, they agree with us. No one wants the Maelstrom to escape its containment in the Crux System. Our continued support of the Nexus Force is required. Gallant V will stand with us”. “Well, they’d better do”, the Prime Minister remarked. “These damned Avistrans have the luxury of ignoring the problem the Maelstrom poses, but should Crux fall, our two planets will be the first to be targeted by it. Maybe then, the Avistrans would realise the danger, but I’d rather it didn’t come to this”. “Avistra will be stopped. Should any undesirable scenarios emerge, our fleet will be ready to act”, Medavia declared. “And they shall know that. That would perhaps make them more reluctant to really start a war. Even still, Mr. Krugel, I leave it to you to convince the Nexus Force they must not, under any circumstances, land on Demakor”. “I will get to it immediately. I will also inform the Avistrans as soon as we get the green light from Gallant V”. CRUX SYSTEM Nexus Tower, Crux Prime “Those damned fools!” Duke Exeter exclaimed angrily.“What do they think we are? Some kind of military organisation with a political agenda to take over the Galaxy? Give me a break. I knew that bloody Keggen never liked us, but I didn’t think he’d go so far”. “Calm down, Duke”, Vanda replied. “It’s an undesirable situation, yes, but we’ll only overcome it if we act rationally”. The Faction Leaders of the Nexus Force were holding a meeting to discuss the situation that’d recently arisen due to Avistra’s threat. “Surely, if we explain the circumstances about thedude and what he’s after, they’ll see the justification for this course of action”, Doctor Overbuild offered. “Ye might ‘s well try, but I doubt ye’ll find them to be so reasonable as that”, Hael wasn’t as optimistic. “Does it really matter if we can’t land anyway?” Vanda argued. “But if we were to find a way to bypass the curse, the galaxy’s scrutiny would still be bothersome”, Duke said in more sombre tones. “Why did thedude manage to get there, but not us?” “Do not despair, Duke”, the Doctor tried to comfort his friend. “I know it’s your home planet and you want to help, but we’ve got to do this right. We will find a way to deal with thedude. And till then we’ll most certainly have convinced the Avistran government that thedude is dangerous to us all. We’ll get through this. You’ll see”. AVISTRA I The Senate “Esteemed Senators!” Supreme Chancellor Keggen began his speech. “I implore you not to heed the lies spread by the Nexus Force! A galactic criminal in Demakor? Nonsense! One doesn’t set up an entire planetary blockade for a single person. The Nexus Force is a dangerous military organisation with aspirations that could prove perilous to our galaxy. They have no regard for our peace. A peace we’ve worked hard to maintain for these past three hundred years. “But I… we care for this galaxy’s tranquillity. A Galactic War is something that must not be allowed to happen and yet that’s exactly where the path the Nexus Force is treading will lead. First, they uncovered the lost planet of Crux, then they intervened with Avistra IV, now they want to take over Demakor as well? Then, what more will they go for? No one will stand for this. War will be at our doorstep immediately. That’s why we must stop them before they get the chance to cause this kind of damage. Our space fleet must be prepared to intercept them instantly should they attempt any funny business. “Do not fear the threats of the Gallantians. We’ve got the Avistran Alliance on our side. And surely the whole galaxy will stand beside us when the time comes. For the fools who would believe the Nexus Force are few and those who value peace many. This is why, esteemed Senators, I ask of you now to vote for this plan that I have proposed, so that we can nip this issue in the bud”. The Supreme Chancellor was met with rounding applause. Naturally they agreed with him. What else was there to do? There were of course several of his political rivals who would vote against him only because of their rivalry, even though they themselves would have done the same if they were in his position. That was just politics. Even so, he still had the majority with him. He was the Supreme Chancellor. There was nothing he couldn’t do. And this time, what he wanted was a threat to the Nexus Force. AVISTRA II The First King’s Royal Palace “Your Majesty, I come with news from the Empress of Danvaria”, the messenger announced the reason he’d presented before the First King of Avistra II. “Tell me”, the First King prompted with a serious expression. The messenger unfolded a scroll he was holding and started reading, “Revered First King of Second Avistra, Okokuqala: As per the terms of the Treaty of Gardeèn, should any planets bound by the Treaty, including the Avistran and Gallant Alliances, engage in hostilities with other planets of the Kadrus Galaxy within the five hundred years following the Third Great Galactic War, these planets are obligated to pay compensation to Danvaria ten billion galactic units of currency each. Should any of the concerned planets fail to meet these terms in the near future, Danvaria is prepared to enforce an embargo on them. Furthermore, should such conflicts truly be initiated in the foreseeable future, be informed that Danvaria and its protectorate planet Jirdia as well will remain neutral throughout them and any attempts to implicate them will not be allowed. Respectfully, the Empress of Danvaria, Bellaria Danvaufen”. “An embargo from Danvaria would be a heavy blow indeed”, the First King talked to himself rather than the messenger. “But it can’t be avoided. No one will agree to such ludicrous requests. So, Danvaria won’t get involved. That is no matter. The Presidents’ Council of Third Avistra have finally voted to support First Avistra. We shall have force enough. After all, the Gallant Fleets are no match for our own...” The messenger awkwardly watched as the First King monologued to himself, taking no note of the other person in the room. Eventually, he silently excused himself, letting the King to continue his thinking process in peace. AVISTRA I Verianda Estate With two glasses of scotch on the table and a cigar on hand each, the two men sat down to continue their conversation. One was the Supreme Chancellor himself, the other was Senator Fiervink, an old friend of the Chancellor’s. Technically, they were antagonists on the political scenes, but they didn’t let that obstruct their friendship. Their schemes against each other were always underground after all. “I heard about the Gallant II colonists. They don’t want to get involved?” Fiervink asked, taking a sip of his scotch. “Yes, they declared that if we try to get them involved, they’ll try to sabotage us instead. Apparently, the circumstances are too dire there for them to assist in any war”, Keggen replied with a sarcastic tone. “Whatever. I didn’t expect much from them anyway”. “It seems like your plan backfired though. Instead of stopping the Nexus Force, now everyone’s on edge and the slightest move could throw off the balance and cause all out war. Your so beloved peace does not seem so safe right now”. “On the contrary, dear Fiervink. It’s exactly because of this fragile situation that the Nexus Force is going to do nothing. They may be fools, but even them wouldn’t want such a war on them. And everyone else will be applying pressure on them to stay put. The Nexus Force will do nothing. No, my friend, this is exactly what I was planning”. “Well, I sure hope it works out. Or else history will remember you as the man who started the fourth Great Galactic War”. “Not me. The Nexus Force”, Keggen smiled and drunk his scotch. Demakor (Militiregnum) Orlan Castle “wat izid?” asked an annoyed thedude, who’d only recently woken up, even though it was past noon. “Your Ungrammarness, I bring news from off the planet”, Commander Borock explained. “y suds me kerd?” thedude seemed more irritated by the moment that his everyday routine of decorating his guards with the parts of his breakfast he did not want to eat had been interrupted. “It pertains to the state our galaxy is currently in. I thought that seeing as your aim is total world domination, you might be interested”. “Fein. batt ur suld bi spendeen list tims thekning fur yerselves en moars taim obayd meh comantz. oh ant breengs mi mahst pipls avtar dis”. thedude was referring to his other daily routing, in which he invited peasants of his land to come and tell him his problems so that he could make fun of them. “nah til meh”. “Yes, Your Ungrammarness. It would appear that the galaxy is in turmoil. The other planets learnt about the Nexus Force’s blockade on us and the Avistrans decided to attack the Force, if they land on Militiregnum”. “ifistarns, i hets ifitrans”. “However, the Gallant planets, four and five, decided to side with the Nexus Force”. “gelands? Ew cauards!” “Many other planets have gotten involved in one way or another. Should the Nexus Force make just a little move against us, there’ll be all out war. It’ll be chaos”. “Harherhuhuauruhahhr! dat’re fani. mee leks tiz.watt’z de nem off teh allistar ledder?” “Supreme Chancellor Keggen”. “sent zaprim kancerol kuggan min rigard. Bifor al dey weel oll ar ded sun!” thedude continued to laugh. Then, he proceeded to yell for half an hour and demand a village burned down after he learnt that there was no technology for interplanetary outward communication or travel in Militiregnum yet. Category:Stories Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by fffffplayer1